Ch.47: Dream and Reality (5)
Chapter 47: In a memory, Navarus informs a young Setz that he is his real son. Setz is surprised to hear that his father has ever had a woman. He, then, asks about his mother. Setz is taken aback when Navarus tells him to follow him if he wants to know about her. He leads Setz to the skeleton of a woman with long black hair, dressed in black. Withered roses surround the corpse. In another memory, Setz is walking in a corridor of his house, when he hears Neal, who is standing by a wall few meters behind him, shouting, "Monster!". Setz is dumbfounded and asks him what he is saying. Neal repeats the word, "Monster!". Setz starts to ask why he is a monster, but h e is interrupted by Neal who explains how he "saw everything" that happened the previous day, because he used his ability to follow Navarus. He then calls Setz a monster for a third time. Setz is shocked and starts staggering, as he tries to clarify if Neal "saw it". Neal sneers at Setz for being able to survive in the womb of his mother's corpse for 500 years. When he concludes that something like this is impossible, Setz strikes Neal across the face. Neal falls to the floor and yells "What..what's that for?!". Setz replies, "I can't forgive you," and kicks him in the chest. Neal gasps and punches Setz across the face. He claims that Setz is taking out his anger on him. He recalls how Setz yesterday was shaking and couldn't say a word and tells him that he, Setz, must know it himself that he is a monster. Setz wonders loudly if he is a monster, and Neal, while smiling widely, replies, Yes. You're a monster!. Setz yells, NO!!! and punches Neal once more, screaming at him to take back what he said. Neal refuses to obey and mumbles, You and me..What's the difference?. Right when Setz is about to hit Neal again, Quz appears. He calmly grabs Setz by the shoulders and tells him to stop. Setz yells that he can't forgive Neal and, at that moment, Navarus shows up and commands Quz to erase Neal's memory. Quz accepts and informs Setz that he simply needs to use his ability to do it. Setz is shocked by what Quz says to him, while Neal, who is still on the ground snorts. Navarus then tells Setz that he must remember that Quz needs to erase one of his memories to use his ability and completes that what Neal has said was not completely wrong. Setz, terrified, wonders if what his father means is that he is really a monster. As he turns to leave, Navarus warns Setz to watch what he says from now on, so as not to burden Quz any further. Setz glances at Quz, who smiles reassuringly to the boy and tells him that he shouldn't worry and that everything will work out fine. The chapter ends with the older Setz, who is still standing in the infirmary, thinking the above memory. Category:Chapters